Exiles Vol 1 55
Inside the Tavern, the Exiles discuss their lack of employment, and speak in a manner that would suggest they no longer remember they are Exiles. Heather Hudson is showing signs of sever sickness, and can hardly move on her own, while a familiar-looking young man in red and blue listens in on their conversation from a few tables over. Later that night, Mimic awakens to the smell of an assassin in their room, and hops out of bed bearing claws to defend himself and Blink. Spider-Man reveals himself on the ceiling, and explains he's there to get their help, not kill them. Moments later, Spidey is convincing the team that they're not locals, since they can't remember further back than two weeks, and he begins to explain the backstory to his world. It would seem Kulan Gath summoned a Master Spell which turned everything and everyone in the greater New York City area into medieval versions of themselves, except of course for Spider-Man, who Gath wanted to torture with the knowledge of what is true. After the spell had been in effect for some time, Gath began drawing supernatural beings to the area, forcibly bringing out the worst in each and every one of them in order to convert them to his guards and soldiers. When Gath let loose the darkness within Johnny Blaze, he made the worst mistake he'd ever made. Inside Blaze laid a dormant Demon by the name of Zarathos, commonly known as the Ghost Rider, who, once freed, snatched Gath's powerful Amulet from around his neck and took over as ruler of the realm. Spider-Man explains that he is there to recruit the Exiles to help him put Gath back on his throne. Back in what used to be Gath's palace, the Wendigo and Lord Morbius are back from their rounds, and briefly fight with Captain Russell, Werewolf by Night, over how hard they're working before Zarathos stops them all and explains that since Wendigo ate Xavier and Caliban, they have to find the Exiles the hard way, and fighting amongst each other will not help their cause. Further, if they continue to fight, he'll kill them all with his Penance Stare. In the sewers, Spidey continues the history lesson about his world, explaining that most of the guard were Morlocks previously, until Callisto rebelled, and they were burned alive down there. As he leaps out of the way, Magik swings her Soulsword through Blink, and they all begin to fight. Blink reappears as her normal self and stops the fight, explaining how Magik's sword destroyed the spell she was under without hurting her. None other than Kulan Gath appears from around the corner, explaining that everything Blink and Spider-Man are saying is true, and that Zarathos must be overthrown. | Appearing1 = '''Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * Zarathos' Henchmen :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * * ** * and * Brian (Kyra's son) * "The Night Watch" guards * Various people in the tavern * * :* * ** ** * * :* :* :* Races and Species: * * * Locations: * (Mid evil Reality) :* ::* The Public House (Tavern) ::* Zarathos' Palace ::* The Sewers Items: * The Tallus * Magik's Soulsword * Gath's Amulet Vehicles: * Boats in the harbor, and horse-drawn carriages | ReleaseDate = 12-1-2004 | Solicit = The Exiles enter into a world of swords and sorcery that any true X-fan will enjoy! Guest-starring the villainy of Kulan Gath! With 3 issues of "Exiles" coming out this month, this is the PERFECT time to get in on the action! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}